oyashima_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyako
The City of Miyako is one of the oldest in Oyashima, and, as home to the imperial court, is arguably the most important city in the land (neck-and-neck with the trade capital of Edo, which dwarfs it in size and economic important, but lags behind it in terms of political importance and prestige). Despite its reputation for courtly wealth, the city has many dark corners, from its sprawling Burakamin suburb to the rough-and-ready Osaka Station to warrens and dens beneath stately Icho Park. Muzui Fountain has long been the site of public executions, and while they typically occur at the rate of 100-200 a year, the Trench of Flowers has swallowed more than 2,000 bodies this year (1002), enough to engorge and even kill-through-overeating some of the famously massive rats that dwell in tunnels under the trench. The ascent of Prince Motoki to the throne has dramatically changed the mood in normally serene imperial capital. Street crime has become more prevalent; the Blade and Arrow Ward has been the scene of several dramatic murders and street fights; and the house Miyamoto has been torn with infighting between a realist faction preferring to side with the ascendant Yoshida clan, and a diehard faction choosing to side with Clan Fukui and stand against the militarization of the country. Rumors run rife of the death or return of Prince Noboru, who vanished not long after the death of his brother, Crown Prince Ken'ichi, while overseas. The imperial capital of Miyako (population 1.2 million) is the administrative and spiritual capital of Oyashima. While cities like Osaka and Edo have more people and more commerce, Miyako - as the home of the emperor and his court - is indisputably the heart of the land. While controlled for almost two centuries by the Miyamoto Dynasty, the city has seen a recent shift in power with the ascent of Motoki Miyamoto to the throne. Emperor Motoki's rise has coincided with a corresponding increase in the influence of the Yoshida Clan and a serious curbing of the power and influence of the Fukui Clan. Fukui properties have been taxed and even expropriated, and a number of mysterious poisoning deaths have been linked to a Yoshida effort to consolidate control over the capital city. GEOGRAPHY Miyako is land-locked but proximate to both Nagoya and Osaka. The city's two "station" wards (to the north and south respectively) serve as trade districts and gateways to the inner city. The Osaka ward is outside the city walls, and therefore serves as a safe haven for gaijin, criminals, unsanctioned Yakuza, members of secret societies, and other undesirables. The city is bounded to the west by Mount Atago and to the East by serene Lake Biwa. The mountain has been partially terraced and inhabited by two wealthy wards, Iga Heights and Mt. Atago. The lake is officially off limits to all but imperial boats, but several dozen families of fishermen have been grandfathered in, as have several temples that conduct rites on the water. The heart of the city is Icho Park, a 6 mile-long expanse of grass, trees, gardens, bridges, paths, streams, small lakes and ponds, and pavilions that host everything from casual family gatherings to Imperial ceremonies. ORGANIZED CRIME The Sugimoto-Gumi ("The Emperor's Gang") has long dominated the underworld of Miyako, and their hold continues. But an uneasy truce between the other gangs (Kato Kai, Kusarigama, and Watanabe Kai) has fallen apart with the change in politics Kusarigama is waging an outright war of extermination against the small Kato Kai presence, and most of the latter have fled the city or gone into hiding. The Watanabe Kai have been pushed out of some of their more lucrative rackets, but are maintaining an uneasy presence in the city. TRANSPORTATION Miyako is known for its Jinriksha (Rik) system, person- or horse-pulled chariots for public hire. They can be hired anywhere, but are concentrated in the gateway and market wards. Kuchu-Riks are a luxury for the rich and/or high-born only - although the have a human driver, they fly to their destinations, propelled by enchanted sapphires mounted on the ball of a staff that controls their movements. Most Kuchu-Riks are limited to an altitude of about three stories and to flight within the city walls only, but Imperial Kuchu-Riks are said to be completely unbounded. THE UNDERWORLD The term "underworld" is generally metaphorical, but in Miyako it takes on a very important secondary meaning - it's known as a reference to the city's "18th Ward," a nest of sewer pipes, tunnels, man-made warrens and strongholds and natural caves that exists below Icho Park and stretches throughout the city. All major Yakuza and Ninja clans in Oyashima maintain some sort of presence in the Underworld, and while it is in theory neutral ground, the Kato Kai / Kusarigama feud has made it far more dangerous in recent months. The Underworld is a prime place for illegal gambling, buying and selling of illegal or stolen goods, the obtaining of poison and dark magics, and hiding kidnap victims or enemies to be interrogated or killed. ECONOMICS As a major city, there is little that Miyako doesn't buy or sell, but the city's temple and public monument tourism business is a major source of cash, as are the imperial taxes leveraged by the court on all other parts of Oyashima. POLITICS While Emperor Motoki is the ruler of Miyako in theory, a city regent (Mariko Hari) of Clan Fukui holds the reins of day-to-day governance. While there has been pressure to remove Hari and replace her with a Yoshida loyalist, her general competence and reputation for dangerously decisive politcal maneuvering has kept the wolves at bay. Each Ward of the city has its own Shicho, who acts as an appeals judge and administrator. MILITARY FORCES The imperial military is headquartered in Miyako, and while most of the troops are based out of town and throughout Oyashima, a hand-picked group of about 2,000 (The Legion of the Sun) maintains imperial security and executes particularly delicate operations. They report directly to the Lord High General, Hiroto Domoto, and as such can be regarded as firmly in the Yoshida camp. The Lord High Executioner, Juro Kananosaki, still commands the White Tigers (the Imperial intelligence corps) and the city guards, which number about 10,000. The quasi-private army of the Yoshida Clan are known as the Ken-heidan (Snow Division), and they number close to 8,000. FOOD AND CULTURE In terms of theater and the arts, Miyako's influence is peerless - it is the pinnacle of courtly artisan practice in Oyashima, and commands tremendous national and international tourism as a result. (The latter is restricted to nobles important enough and wealthy enough to obtain passbooks). There are temples and museums throughout the city and the three-story edifice that is the Muzui Fountain is a major draw in its own right. Miyako is known for its okonomiyaki (an egg-and-vegetable pancake often supplemented with shrimp or pork) and its ramen shops, which open and close frequently and are essentially countless in number. THE 16* WARDS OF MIYAKO 1. The Osaka Station Ward Population: 200,000 Accessibility: Open Dominant clan(s): Fukui Osaka station is the biggest, roughest, most chaotic of the wards. As the gateway for trade goods and visitors from the port city of Osaka, it's nominally under the control of Fukui clan interests, but it's a rough-hewn and unpredictable place with many visitors, spies, criminals, shysters, and troublemakers. It's home to a large percentage of Miyako's poorer residents and tradespeople. This is also the only ward that Gaijin can enter or live in without a special Imperial passbook. 2. Nagoya Station Population: 75,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin above Burakamin status) Dominant clan(s): Fukui More sedate and better organized than Osaka Station, Nagoya station is also smaller and less central to the city. It's a better place to slip into or out of town quietly, or to conduct shady business before heading north. 3. Ginza Market Population: 50,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin above Burakamin status) Dominant clan(s): Miyamoto Also known as "The Emperor's Market," Ginza is the district where anything can be had ... for a price. Some of the world's finest and priciest wares originate or make their way here, and it's home to both some of the world's best thieves and some of the toughest security systems (and security guards.) Most of the residents are merchants or nobles. 4. Kazama Market Population: 175,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin above Burakamin status) Dominant clan(s): Fukui Also known as "The People's Market", Kazama has foodstuffs, housewares, and ordinary goods in abundance, plus a bustling population of merchants, innkeepers, and laborers. 5. Muzui Fountain Population: 150,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin above Burakamin status) Dominant clan(s): Miyamoto Some of the oldest and most genteel houses of Miyako are located in the shadow of the great, three-story Muzui Fountain, as is the anvil of the Lord High Executioner, where state executions take place (these days at the rate of 5-6 a day.) Most of the wealth has moved on to larger and more private estates on the shores of Lake Biwa or the slopes of Mount Atago. 6. Iga Heights Population: 150,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin above Burakamin status) Dominant clan(s): Miyamoto Retired soldiers and priests make up many of the residents of Iga Heights, a large, quiet section of town known for its docility and loyalty to the emperor. 7. Icho Park Population: 50,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin above Burakamin status) Dominant clan(s): all Sprawling Icho Park unwinds like a dragon through the city of Miyako, and it is where the populace comes to unwind with kites and festivals in the summer and tea and dumplings in the winter. At night the park shuts down other than the mailed clanking of guards pacing the paths, the furtive meetings of couples, and the comings and goings of the thieves who make the sewers and other tunnels beneath the park their homes and getaways. 8. Lake Biwa Population: 25,000 Accessibility: Semi-Closed (high-status Wa-jin and/or servants thereof only) Dominant clan(s): Miyamoto Many of the most important nobles of Miyako live on the placid shores of Lake Biwa, a place of wealth and prestige, shielded by weeping willows, tall fences, and armed guards from the populace as a whole. The area is gated, and only those with family connections are allowed inside. 9. Mount Atago Population: 50,000 Accessibility: Semi-Closed (high-status Wa-jin and/or servants thereof only) Dominant clan(s): Yoshida The ex-military / nouveau riche equivalent of Lake Biwa - equally haughty, equally gated, but far more conservative in terms of politics and uncouth in terms of learning and traditions. 10. Gion Ward Population: 50,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin above Burakamin status) Dominant clan(s): Miyamoto This is Miyako's famous geisha ward; home to ochaya (teahouses) and the maiko and gaiko who entertain there, restaurants, shops, and merchant homes. 11. The City of the Dead Population: 15,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin) Dominant clan(s): n/a Once a sprawling graveyard, the necropolis of Wa has increasingly become a (temporary) repository of ash-filled vases as the population has surged. Some of the older crypts have persisted, preserved and protected by incantations that even the gravekeepers don't care to trifle with. 12. Brush and Scroll Ward Population: 75,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin above Burakamin status) Dominant clan(s): Miyamoto Home to private schools, universities, and mage schools of the Kagoshima Progression, the Brush and Scroll Ward is one of the great centers of learning for all of Oyashima. 13. The Theater Ward Population: 50,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin above Burakamin status) Dominant clan(s): Fukui All the great schools of Oyashima theater have homes in the Theater Ward. 14. Bell and Bowl Ward Population: 75,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin above Burakamin status) Dominant clan(s): Miyamoto Monks, priests, and holy warriors alike make their home in the Bell and Bowl Ward, where beggars sometimes conceal great knowledge and power, and temple priests sometimes suffer from corruption that would make a master thief blush. 15. Blade and Arrow Ward Population: 125,000 Accessibility: Semi-Open (any Wa-jin above Burakamin status) Dominant clan(s): Yoshida Barracks, blacksmiths, fletchers, and private armies take up most of the space in the Blade and Arrow Ward, which is home to sellswords, assassins and imperial troops alike. 16. The Palace of Heaven Ward Population: 25,000 Accessibility: Closed (imperial court and assistants / soldiers / retinue only) Dominant clan(s): Miyamoto, Yoshida Noone gets into the Palace of Heaven except for members of the imperial court or visitors with carefully written and signed passbooks authorized by scribes with the authority of the emperor himself. It's a maze like collection of palaces, stables, guardhouses, bathhouses, temples, and other buildings, patrolled by some of the strongest fighters and spellcasters in the land, and home to some of the great treasures of the world, including the ruby-hued Diamond of Ka-Bah and the Sapphire of Heaven's Lake, inset into the emperor's ceremonial crown. (17.) Otani Burakamin Ward Population: 120,000 Accessibility: Open Dominant clan(s): n/a Society's outcasts - the butchers, the gravediggers, the leatherworkers - all make their home in the Burakamin Ward, which is also a hiding place for many political outcasts who have a bad afternoon at Muzui Fountain were they to be found by imperial forces. (18.) Icho Labyrinth Ward Population: 10,000 Accessibility: Semi-Closed (yakuza and other underworld types only) Dominant clan(s): n/a The tunnels and warrens under Icho Park are home to members of all the major yakuza clans, and the ninja clans as well. Rumor has it that the tunnels tap into a natural network of caverns that go deeper still into the earth, which stories say are the realm of the Emperor of the Dying Moon, an immortal being of evil who is only kept at bay under the earth by the prayers of the faithful. THE SHOPS AND SIGHTS OF MIYAKO ACADEMIES OF MAGIC OR MARTIAL ARTS Atagan's Dojo | Bell and Bowl Atagan's teaches aikido and taekwando to the masses - the fees are affordable, but the instruction uneven. Rates (and times to train) are 75% and 150% (respectively) of standard. (See: Martial Arts.) Edo School of Miyako | Brush and Scroll Enrollment in the Edo School of Miyako costs 100 Yen plus a tuition of 200 Yen a year. Gifted students can obtain partial or full scholarships, but they usually come with entanglements and allegiances of varying types. Two years of study can bring an intelligent (13 or higher) novice to the equivalent of a LV 1 Wu Jen. Another year can bring you to LV 2, and another two years can bring a student to LV 3, at which point only real-world experience and study can lead to further advancement. Outsiders on good terms with the school can purchase spells of up to Level 5 for the cost of 100 Yen per level. LV 1 spells are 100% available; the likelihood declines by 5% per level, down to 80% at level 5. Past level 5, the odds decline by 10% per level, the cost rises by 200 yen per level, and only friends of the school can make the purchase. In contrast to the Kagoshima Progression, the Edo School is studiously neutral in the current unrest, and keen to keep it that way. House of Eleven Fists | Bell and Bowl The House of Eleven Fists is a Fukui Clan-run karate dojo that is famed for its advanced practices. Students must have a blue belt to study here. Fees are 200% of normal rates, but study time is 50% of normal. Kagoshima Progression | Brush and Scroll The squat black volcanic rock towers of the Kagoshima Progression are one of the most distinctive visuals on the skyline of Miyako, and the students and masters within are some of the emperor's most loyal subjects. While loyalty to the imperial family and honor is unquestioned, roughly half the mages have sided enthusiastically with Motoki, and the other half retain some loyalty to the former emperor. ' Makato Academy | Blade and Arrow' Karate and Kung Fu are the forms of choice at this Yoshida-run martial arts center. Fees are 75% of normal and times are normal, but entrants must have a sponsor connected to the clan. ARMOR, SUPPLIES AND WEAPONS SHOPS Jacob's Tannery | Otani Founded by a sailor from the west by the name of Jacob Uutwig. +0 | +1 | +2 | +3 Leather Armor 25 | 75 | 250 | 700 Studded Leather 40 | 90 | 350 | 900 Saddle 10 Yen Saddle (exquisite) 60 Yen Leather Helm 15 Yen Belt 3 Yen High Hard Boots 5 yen Leather of Shadows +1, +20% to hide in shadows, 125 Yen Studded Leather of Invisibility +2 10 rounds a day, 1,200 Yen Saddle of Flying, Mount flies for 10 rounds, once per day 1,500 Yen Brass Knuckles of Pounding adds 2 hp to any martial arts attack 200 Yen Mata's Oyoroi | Blade and Arrow The forge of Mata makes some of the finest armor in Oyashima, and it is priced accordingly. Any piece found below can be had in +1, +2, or +3 varieties for a price, and enchantments (fire or cold resistance, weightlessness, proof against level drain, light) can be added as well. Buckler - 10 yen Chain Mail - 100 yen Hanburi (simple helmet) - 20 yen Jingasa (war hat) - 30 yen O-Yoroi (great armor) - 350 yen Padded Armor - 30 yen Ring Mail - 70 yen Shield, Large - 30 yen Splint Mail - 150 yen Otomori-Sama Projectile Company | Blade and Arrow If you want a lot of things that travel through the air and impale people, the Otomori-Sama company has your back. Arrows, 10, Armor Piercing 15 yen 3 AC worth of armor - 2-5 dm ", ", Frog Crotch - 20 yen cut rigging, standards, etc. - 1-6 dm ", ", Normal - 5 yen 1-6 dm “,”,”, +1 - 25 yen 1-6 dm Axe, throwing - 25 yen 1-6 dm Balista (3-18 hp dm) - 120 Yen Balista bolts, 10, - 50 Yen Blowpipe - 10 yen 2" range Bolts, 10 - 5 yen 2-5 dm Bow, Composite Short - 20 yen 12" range Bow, Great (Daikyu) - 120 yen 15" range Bow, Great, of the Flames +1 - Can shoot flaming arrows at will for an extra 1-4 fire damage 420 yen Bow, Short - 8 yen 10" range Bow, Short, of Frost +1 - Save or be slowed for 2-5 rounds - 380 yen Bowstrings, 5 - 1 yen Crossbow, Heavy - 35 yen 12" range Crossbow, Light - 25 yen 10" range Crossbow Repair Kit - 5 yen Darts, Blowpipe, 10 - 3 yen 1-2 dm Darts, Thrown, 10 - 5 yen 3" range, 1-3 dm Sling - 3 yen 2-5 dm Sling, Staff - 5 yen 2-8 dm Sling Bullets, 10 - 1 yen The Phoenix Feather | Blade and Arrow When enchanted projectiles are needed, smart shoppers head to the Phoenix Feather. Rumored to be owned by a retired Yoshida Daimyo, it has preference toward those doing battle against the forces of the Fukui Clan. Arrows, 10, +1 20 yen Arrows, 10, +2 80 yen Arrows, 10, +3 240 yen Arrow of Demon Quelling, +3 100 Yen - demons must save vs. spell or be unsummoned Arrow of Elemental Quelling, +3, 100 Yen - elementals must save vs. spell or be unsummoned Arrow of Illumination, +1 25 yen (lights a 3" by 12" stripe for 10 rounds) Arrow of Light - 2-12 dm, +10 to hit 120 yen Arrow, gas bulb - 5 yen (empty bulb, can be filled with gas or oil, etc.) Arrow of Paralysis, flat-tipped, +1, 0 dm, save vs. paralysis or be frozen for 4-12 rounds 50 Yen Bolts, 10, +1 25 yen Bolts, 10, +2 90 yen Slingstones, 10, +1 15 Yen Slingstone of Concussion +1, 3-12 dm in a 2" x 2" radius, 70 Yen, will blow out all the windows in a small building (etc.) in a concussive explosion Slingstones of Ice +1, 10, 2-5 dm save or be frozen for 4 rounds and fight at -2 / -2 120 Yen Slingstones of Thunder +1, 10, save vs. spell or be deafened for 10 rounds Taro's Initiative | Underworld The monk-turned-assassin Taro is a legend of the underworld, and his shop, operated by his longtime girlfriend Mariko Mara, is a first stop for most visitors to the subterranean realm. Shurikens, 10, +1 - 30 Yen Shurikens, 10, +2 - 110 Yen Shurikens of Fire, 10, +1 - 200 Yen - these do an additional 1-4 dm from fire and can start fires where thrown +2 Dagger of Endless Poison - This dagger's blade is magically envenomed with A1 poison (save 0 / no save 1-8 extra damage) - 220 Yen +2 Dagger of Backstabbing - With careful placement (an immobile target or successful backstab) this dagger splits into three blades going different directions inside of a target - apply an ADDITIONAL x2 damage to backstab damage (after calculating damage with other multipliers / bonuses) +1 Ninja-To of Climbing - with the press of a button, this sword can extend as a studded ladder up to 20' long. 180 Yen +2 Ninja-To of Charming - Once per day, charm a target as the spell Charm Person - 220 Yen Oil of Slickness - Smash this on the ground, and enemies running must make a +8 DEX check to stay on their feet; walking, +4 DEX check, shuffling, normal check, crawling no check. Oil is also highly flammable (3-18 dm, save vs. fire applicable) 50 Yen Kusarigama of Ripping - 2-12 hp damage against unarmored foes; otherwise, a 50% chance on impact of ripping away a piece of armor or a shield - 180 Yen Grenade, Flash - Must hit a source of fire; save or be blinded for 2-8 rounds - 5 Yen Grenade, Sleep - 1" radius, no fire needed - save vs. poison or sleep for 3-12 rounds - 15 Yen Grenade, Smoke -Must hit a source of fire; creates a 10 x 10" cloud of smoke that impairs visibility and drifts with the wind for 10 rounds before dispersing - 25 Yen Mt. Yuzu Water (heals 2-16 hp) - 80 Yen Poison Antidote, enchanted (cancels most ingested poisons up to and including D) - 100 Yen Mithril Net of Snaring- roll to hit; if opponent fails a DEX +4 check, they are tightly bound in the net until released by the net's owner or a remove curse or dispel magic or similar spell is cast. 180 Yen Hornet's Nest - 200 Yen - this wondrous mechanical device can popup on a tripwire or pressure plate system, or be activated with a cord; it shoots 25 springloaded darts at high velocity in a tight grouping of about 1", for a range of 10" - any creature in the path of the nest is struck by 4-24 darts which do 1-4 hit points each. It costs 50 yen to have the device reset and reloaded. Invisible Snare - 150 Yen - this bear-trap like device can be rendered invisible with the flip of a toggle, making it essentially impossible to see. It does 2-12 hp of damage, and holds the target fast until the device takes 40 hit points of damage from a +1 or better weapon, or is otherwise magically released. It can be picked as a lock at a -15% chance. Yataki Arms, Armor, and Provisions | Blade and Arrow Founded by a collective of retired adventurers known as the Yataki Clan, this shop has all the basic goods needed for exploration and/or combat. Buckler - 5 yen Chain Mail - 85 yen Hanburi (simple helmet) - 10 yen Jingasa (war hat) - 20 yen O-Yoroi (great armor) - 280 yen Padded Armor - 20 yen Ring Mail - 55 yen Shield, Large - 20 yen Splint Mail - 120 yen Axe, Battle - 40 yen 1-8 dm Bo stick - 5 mon 1-6 dm Bo Ken (wooden sword) - 1 yen 1-4 dm Chain - 20 yen 2-5 dm Chijiriki (spear + chain) - 40 yen 1-6 dm Dagger - 2 yen 1-4 dm Fang (goad) - 15 yen 1-6 dm Gunsen (iron fan) - 30 yen 1-3 dm (counts as shield, lowers AC by 1) Halberd - 20 yen 1-10 dm Jitte - 12 yen 1-4 dm Jo Stick - 3 mon 1-4 dm Kama (sickle) - 1 yen 1-6 dm Katana and Scabbard - 70 yen 1-10 dm Jau Sin Ke (whipping chain) - 4 yen 1-8 dm Kawanaga (grappling hook) - 10 yen 1-3 dm Kisero (iron pipe) - 4 yen 1-4 dm Lasso - 2 yen n/a Man Catcher - 20 yen 1-2 dm Nagimaki (horseman's glaive) - 8 yen 1-6 dm Naginata (footman's glaive) - 6 yen 1-8 dm Tetsu-Bishi, 10 - 2 yen 1-4 dm Tetsubo - 10 yen 1-8 dm Three-Piece Rod - 20 yen 1-6 dm Trident - 12 yen 2-7 dm Wakizashi and Scabbard - 40 yen 1-8 dm Whip - 15 yen 1-2 dm Boots, High Hard - 4 yen Boots, High Soft - 2 yen Cap - 5 mon Cloak, Cloth - 1 yen Cloak, Fur - 3 yen Gloves - 1 yen Hat, Fur - 2 yen Hat, Straw - 3 mon Kimono, Plain - 8 yen Kimono, Silk - 40 yen Kimono, Court Ceremonial - 150 yen Robe - 7 mon Robe, Fur-Trimmed - 10 yen Robe, Silk - 15 yen Sandals - 5 mon Backpack - 4 yen Basket, Large - 6 mon Basket, Small - 3 mon Bedding, Camp - 1 yen Bento Box, Lacquer - 4 yen Blanket, Coarse - 1 yen Blanket, Fine - 5 yen Candles, 10 - 4 mon Chest, Common, Small - 5 yen Chest, Secure, Small - 25 yen Chest, Common, Large - 10 yen Chest, Secure, Large - 40 yen Chopsticks, Lacquered - 3 yen Ikebana Vases and Tools - 30 yen Ink, Brush, and Inking Stone - 20 yen Lantern, Hooded - 8 yen Mirror, Small Metal - 10 yen Oil, Flask - 2 yen Paper, Writing, 10 Sheets - 2 yen Pot, Cooking - 15 yen Quiver, 30 Arrows Cap - 6 yen Rope, Hemp 50' - 5 yen Rope, Silk 50' - 25 yen Tinder Box - 8 yen Tent, Large (4 persons) - 12 yen Tent, Small (2 persons) - 8 yen Tool, Common - 1 yen Torches, 10 - 4 mon Ration, Rice (1 week; heal 1-2 hp a night) - 2 yen Ration, Bento (1 week; heal 2-5 hp a night) - 5 yen Rice, Koku - 250 yen Sake, Jar - 4 mon INNS Aga's Barrel | Underworld If you can safely reach the Underworld, and you can find Aga's Barrel, it is likely to be a safe place to call it a night - it's against house rules to slit the throats of other guests, and it's a strictly observed neutral zone for the Yakuza. Rooms range from 2-20 Yen Atago Cottages, The | Mount Atago The high end retreats known collectively as the The Atago Cottages are the overhauled and greatly improved remnants of a village long ago emptied through a combination of commercial and military pressure exerted by the Yoshida Clan. Cottages rent for 50-500 Yen Bizen's Koto | Theater Ward A famous hangout for musicians, actors, and artists, with its own stage and extensive bar. Rooms range from 10-50 Yen Bloody Hoof, The | Otani Miyako's number one best bet if you want to get stabbed while you sleep. Rooms range from 1-5 Yen Daruma's Tower | Osaka Station This huge 900-room hotel is one of the primary way stations for merchants and tourists visiting Miyako. It's relatively safe and clean, and is a central meeting point for people throughout the city. Rooms range from 5-100 Yen Golden Lotus, The | Nagoya Station The counterpart to Daruma's Tower - somewhat smaller, quieter, and more refined. Rooms range from 10-30 Yen Itako's Landing | Biwa High end, exclusive, and extremely private and discreet, the clientele of Itako's Landing is equal parts wealthy and up to no good, not (obviously) mutually exclusive. Rooms range from 30-150 Yen Marhama's Spring | Iga Heights This (relatively) remote resort is known for its built-into-the-mountain architecture, its dumplings, and its hot springs. Rooms range from 30-240 Yen BANKS Bank of Miyamoto | Biwa Technically only open to members of the Imperial family or court; in practice, available to a select elite of businessmen and daimyos claiming even tenuous relationships to the throne. The bank practices absolute secrecy and is answerable only to the Imperial treasury, and visits are by appointment only. Security is ironclad. Bank of Miyako | Gion, Ginza, Kazama, Osaka Station, Nagoya Station Most commerce in Miyako takes place in a branch of the Bank of Miyako, a public/private hybrid guaranteed by the Imperial government. Everything from small business loans to major financing of government projects takes place under its auspices. The Black Bank | Underworld Only a rumor, the Black Bank is said to be the way most crime syndicates and ninja clans move their funds and do their work. If it exists, it's not commonly known how it's accessed or used. Paka's Vault | Kazama Market When you want to do something off the books with a minimum of pesky paperwork, Paka's Vault is the way to go - many mercenary, smuggling, and black ops projects go through its coffers. While the Bank of Miyamoto is all about absolute discretion and security, Paka's Vault is about loose verification and a goon squad to clean up any messes. MAGIC AND POTION SHOPS Flask and Flagon | Brush and Scroll 'Founded by an alienated former instructor at the Kagoshima Progression, the Flask and Flagon is Miyako's most comprehensive potion emporium. Mt. Yuzu Water, heals 2-16 hp 50 Yen Mt. Tateyama Water, heals blindness / disease / etc. 50 Yen Mt. Atago Water, 1 round of invulnerability, 75 Yen Potion of Gaseous Form, 10 Rounds 80 Yen Potion of Fire Breathing, 1-4 rounds 2-12 fire damage 60 Yen Potion of Flight, 4 + 1-4 rounds, 100 Yen Potion of Invisibility, 10 rounds, 150 Yen Potion of Ironskin, 3 AC bonus, 50 Yen '''Hoko's Ring | Brush and Scroll' One of the best specialty magic shops in Miyako. The proprietor is one of the best known and best trained mages in the realm, and is rarely on site at the shop; he's generally in his palace on the Astral Plane, or his cottage in the Elemental Plane of Air. Ring of Protection +2 - 125 Yen Ring of Mirror Image - twice per day, cast the spell Mirror Image - 150 Yen Ring of Levitation - Levitate 10' a round, up to 10 rounds, once day - 100 Yen Ring of Fire Resistance - Save vs. fire for zero damage, otherwise take half - 100 Yen Book of Curses - Contains 2-5 pages (unknowable until they're cast) which will drop one of four curses on an enemy within eyesight - permanent -2 to hit / damage in combat, blindness, a fatal disease (1-6 months to death), or CHR/COM 3 - only reversable through major clerical intervention - 500 Yen Book of Summoning - Contains 2-5 pages (unknowable until they're cast) which will summon at random - an oni, a fire elemental, a mountain troll, or a nightmare, which will fight for 10 rounds or death - 400 Yen Crown of Fire - Once a day, can create a fireshield for 3 rounds which reflects double damage back against melee weapons - 300 Yen Cloak of Invisibility - Go invisible for up to 10 rounds, once a day - 600 Yen Cloak of Missile Deflection - Regular missiles (arrows, etc.) bounce; each +1 adds a 25% chance to penetrate the shield - 450 Yen The most remarkable thing available at Hoko's Ring is the development of custom spells. Hoko himself is a magician of extremely high prowess and can develop spells for customers at their direction. Once the spell's specifics (duration, range, effect, etc.) have been nailed down, the DM can determine if it's a plausible spell and what level it would be. (Hoko can develop spells up to Level 6.) Research and development takes 1 month and 1,000 yen per level. Level 1 is 80% likely to work; that drops by 5% per level, to 55% at level 6. Matigan's Tower | Nagoya Station Miyako's leading shop for battle-related magic, run and supervised by the Yoshida Clan. +1 Dart, 10 - 25 Yen +2 Dart, 10 - 75 Yen Dart of the Bumblebee, 10 - 2-5 +1 Darts - 200 Yen +2 Dagger of Spell Absorption (will absorb 12 levels) - 300 Yen Oil of Fiery Burning - as a 4d6 Fireball, burns for 2 more rounds at half damage - 60 Yen Bead of Force - 4d6 force damage, can blow up doors, small buildings, vehicles, etc. - 40 Yen Collar of the Spectral Hound - Can conjure a blue, spectral hound once a day for 5 rounds of combat - AC 0, HD 5, HP 30, DM 2-16 save or freeze and get -1 to hit and damage - 400 Yen Wand of Lightning (4 charges; can be recharged at a magic school for 50 Y each) - bolts for 4d6 damage - 250 Y Wand of Pressure (4 charges; recharge at a magic school for 50 Y each) shoots a blast of high pressure air down a corridor up to 10" - knocks people off their feet, blows open doors, knocks over furniture, triggers traps, etc. - 150 Y Rod of Death - (2 charges; can recharge at a magic school for 150 Y each) If used to hit in melee, target save vs. death magic or dies - 750 Y MARKET STALLS Most any common commodity can be had at either the sprawling Kazama market or the more tidy and upscale Gina one; the stalls listed below are famous for having the best selection of goods at the best prices. Ginza Candles / Lanterns Cloth and clothes (silk and rare patterns) Fish (tuna / misc. fish) Fish (oysters / shellfish) Incense / Bells Jewelry Kitchen Wares Prayer books Rice (exquisite grade) Sake (fine) Servingware (luxury) Shoes (fashionable) Songbirds Spices (rare) Tea (rare) Tofu (mild) Toys (magical / expensive) Woods (ornamental / rare) Kazama Cloth and clothes (common) Eggs / Pets / Livestock Fish (whale meat) Fishing Gear Rice (common) Sake (cheap) Servingware (economy) Shoes (common and work-focused) Spices (bulk) Tea (bulk) Tofu (stinky) Tools (woodworking, metalworking, etc.) Toys (common) Wood (construction grade) MERCENARIES AND TRAPS Hata's Company | Blade and Arrow In contrast to the Men of Honor, the mercenaries of Hata's Company are regarded as law-abiding, if rough around the edges. Their ranks also include many ronin (leaderless samurai), who are prized for their experience and fearlessness. Bushi: 30 Yen per level per day (up to 10th level) Wujen: 50 Yen per level per day (up to 8th level) Ronin: 75 Yen per level per day (up to 7th level) Hazard pay (combat expected, or it takes place) - Double, 1/2 paid up front Men of Honor | Osaka Station Famously dishonorable, the Men of Honor are a collection of roughnecks, disgruntled veterans, and former bandits who are generally up for whatever mission comes their way, so long as the money is right. Bushi: 20 Yen per level per day (up to 6th level) Barbarian: 30 Yen per level per day (up to 6th level) Yakuza: 30 Yen per levl per day (up to 8th level) Wujen: 40 Yen per level per day (up to 5th level) Hazard pay (combat expected, or it takes place) - Double, 1/2 paid up front "Off the books" work - Double, all paid up front (note, stacks with hazard pay, so it can be a 4x multiplier) Swinging Blade, The | Osaka Station Deadly traps, while not strictly illegal, are certainly something the imperial authorities prefer to have sold outside the city walls. Nobody knows who owns and operates this shop, but he or she is assumed to have Yakuza ties. Needle Trap (lock) 5 Yen Needle Trap (tripwire) 10 Yen Pressure Plate 20 Yen Swinging Blades (2-16 hp with pressure plate) 20 Yen Net Trap (Dex +4 or caught in net) 20 Yen Fireball/oil-based 4-24 dm 50 Yen PAVILIONS Pavilion of the Sun | Icho Park A magnificent 3-three story edifice of glass and iron, the Pavilion of the Sun is a prized venue for weddings, memorial services, ritual ceremonies, and other high-profile ceremonial activities. Rental costs range from 50 Y for a small portion of the Pavilion on an off-day to 5,000 Y for a complete rental on a peak weekend. Summer Pavilion | Icho Park Gardens, flowers, and coal grills make this sprawling pavilion a gathering place for families and friends in warm weather. Most of this pavilion is open to the public on a first-come, first-serve basis, but parties of 50-100 can reserve one of three function areas for 200-400 Y. Winter Pavilion | Icho Park A full greenhouse and garden, natural and artificial hot springs and baths, and several attached grill-based restaurants make this one of the most popular places to relax in cold weather. This pavilion is open to the public on a first-come, first-serve basis. PUBLIC BUILDINGS Office of Records | Muzui Fountain Dutiful but stern bureaucrats staff the Office of Records, and corruption is unknown - at least to the general public. Tax Records - Not publicly available, but not highly secure Deeds - 1 Y to acess, but some high-profile deeds are "sealed" by special favor Criminal Records - 5 Y - but some high-profile criminals have bought their own files Miyako Courthouse | Muzui Fountain The courts of law for Miyako dominate this building; the Miyako Jail and Dungeons are below. Imperial Hall of Justice | Biwa Home to the Lord High Executioner, the White Tigers secret police, and the Supreme Law Council. Miyako Morgue | The City of the Dead The public morgue is the intake system for the dead of Miyako. The wealthy over opt for crypt burial, maintained so long as an annual fee is paid; the poor choose cremation. Burial 150 Yen + 25 yen / year Cremation 10 Y Funeral Service (simple, standard, rich) 20 / 80 / 250 RESTAURANTS, BUTCHERS AND SPIRITS SHOPS '''Bean Pot | The Bell and Book' Despite its austere name, stipped down decor, and entirely monastic staff, The Bean Pot is one of the most exclusive spots in Miyako, prized as a place for low-key meetings and incredibly delicate, elegant fare. This is a place where the Miyamoto elites meet to eat. Set Meal 20 Y '''Broth Pot | Iga Heights' Broth-hounds swear by the famous 8-Month Broth of The Broth Pot, and the handmade noodles are well-regarded, too. Bowl of Ramen 5 Y Full Meal 10 Y Ito's Real Fugu House | Kazama A relative upstart in the fugu game, open for a mere 20 years, Ito's record with the sometimes deadly fish is a bit more hit-or-miss, possibly owing to the many fights the owner Igai Ito has had with his various chefs. Regular Seafood Meal 1-3 Y w/ spirits 5 Y 5-course Fugu Meal 7 Y w/ spirits pairings 15 Y Marigold's Meat | Otani Beef, 1# 1 Yen Beef, Choice Cuts, 1# 5 Yen Pork, 1# 1/2 Yen Pork, Choice Cuts, 1# 2 Yen Chicken, Whole 2 Yen Pheasant, Whole 4 Yen McCarron's Table One of the only Gaijin-run restaurants in Miyako, McCarron's has become known even among Wajin as a great place to get a bite to eat - coal-grilled steaks and chopped steaks on rice are the meals the house is best known for. Rice Bowl 3 Y Steak Meal 8 Y Nato Bonato | Gion With seating for 350 and full security, Nato Bonato is the place to see, be seen, and make deals, particularly if you're associated with the Yoshida Clan and its affilates. Meals range from 10-100 Y Original House of Fugu | Ginza Going strong for more than 120 years, The Original House of Fugu is the best-known and best-respected fugu-focused spot in Miyako. The decor is spartan except for the 200 or so lanterns made from fugu and other blowfish skins that fill the room with shadowy light. Regular Seafood Meal 2-4 Y w/ spirits 10 Y 8-course Fugu Meal 10 Y w/ spirits pairings 25 Y Otomo's House of Noodles | Muzui For 50 years and three generations, Otomo's has been known as the best noodle shop in town - it's particularly famous for its cha (tea) based broth. Bowl of Ramen 3 Y Full Meal 7 Y Tanuki's Spirits | Ginza Miyako's biggest sake shop is also one of only a few licensed to sell Imperial-Grade Sake, the sake of choice for extravagant gifts (or bribes) or high-end celebrations. Bottle | Tun Sake, Poor X / 20 Y Sake, Plain 2 / 35 Y Sake, Fine 4 / 65 Y Sake, Imperial 10 / 200 Y Waragami's Griddle | Osaka Station Miyako is known for its okonomiyaki (egg-and-seafood-and-vegetable pancakes), and Waragami's Griddle is known to put out the best of the best, on a massive ancient griddle rumored to made from old mithril armor. Okonomiyaki Meal 2 Y Zaijin's Net | Osaka Station Fried fish is the name of the game at this boisterous, smoky, chaotic place, known for its big round family-style tables and flagons of beer and cups of hot sake. Kato-Kai and Fukui-affiliated personnel. Fry pot (fish, shellfish, vegetables, tempura style) 2 Y TEMPLES AND MONASTERIES Aitosa Monastery | Bell and Bowl '''The monks of Aitosa are famous throughout Oyashima for their piety and reverence for the old ways. In practical terms, they're also a great go-to for a particular hard-to-kick ancient curse or hard-to-decipher ancient tome. The monastery itself resembles a dozen large pagodas linked together by halls, and the bricks are painted to resemble jade. '''The Barabban Cloisters | Mount Atago This ancient monastery is set deep into the side of Mount Atago, and is regarded as one of the spiritual strongholds of the Yoshida Clan. Its monks train tirelessly to learn the secrets of Karate and tactical warfare, and they are often called upon as shock troops during times of civil unrest. TEAHOUSES '''Leaves in the Water | Gion '''Miyako's most famous and respected teahouse, and home to some of Oyashima's greatest geisha performers. Many of the land's leading citizens while away their leisure hours here. Wa Yen High Tea 1 10 High Tea and Kaiseki 2 30 HT + K + Geisha 3 60 + Great Geisha 5 120 '''Tiger in the Night | Gion One of a number of less-than-respected teahouses in Miyako. Some less experience geisha entertain here, as well as geisha-esque "entertainers" of a different sort. Wa Yen Kaiseki - 15 Geisha 2 50 "Geisha" 2 20 (not applicable to lawful good or good characters in relationships) Haragami's Kettle | Ginza Haragami's Kettle is less of a teahouse and more of a teashop, where the tea-lovers of Miyako gather to drink, buy, and argue about the best stuff. The wares below are a sampling of the shop's stock - pretty much anything considered tea can be had or ordered here. Tea, Black, 1# 1 Y Tea, Green, 1# 2 Y Tea, Gunpowder, 1# 3 Y Tea, Golden Tips, 1# 7 Y Tea, Imperial Grade 1# 15 Y ' THEATERS The Itagi Stage | Theater Ward' '''A Miyamoto-linked Noh theater, and one of the most prestigious spots to be on a Saturday night. Current Show: The Prince and the Falcon (a drama about the importance of duty and the orderly transfer of power above all else) Tickets - 10 Y - 150 Y '''The Mask and the Blade | Theater Ward Miyako's best Kabuki theater, with a capacity of 900 people and shows every evening. Current Show: Lady Kenji (a comedy of courtly manners and pratfalls involving an inheritance and confused identities) Tickets - 2 Y - 30 Y Sabai Stage | Theater Ward One of the premiere bunkraku (puppet-based) theaters in Oyashima, and well-connected place for members of the Fukui Clan. Current Show: Hima the Wise (a general's campaign of trickery against the tengu and oni of Hokkaido) Tickets - 3 Y - 50 Y Spinning Plates | Theater Ward A Kyogen (comic Noh) theater of top renown, second only the Kyogen theater in Edo. Current Show: The Portly Chef (a chef struggles to pull off a banquet for a fiercesome daimyo on short notice) Tickets - 6 Y - 90 Y TRANSPORTATION Opanuku Rikshaw Service | Nagoya and Osaka Stations, Muzui Fountain, Ginza, Kazama and Theater Wards The Opanuku Rikshaw Service is the main faster-than-walking transit option within Miyako; horses in the city require expensive permitting, and the rikshaws operate on a large enough scale to be affordable to most residents. The magically enchanted Kuchu-Rik fly and traverse the city at 36" / round at up to three stories of altitude. By imperial edict, they must remain within the city walls. Jinriksha 1 Yen per ward (including first) - capacity two people, 9" per round Kuchu-Rik 25 Yen per four wards (including first four) - capacity six people, 36" per round Category:Places